Popcorn And a Movie
by muttation
Summary: Imogen comes over and reveals a sexy surprise for Fiona,and Eli just ruins everything. ONE-SHOT. Slightly smutty.


**A/N: **I never really do one-shots. So..this is a Fimogen one shot. :D It's pretty funny since I ship Imogen with multiple people like Jake,Fiona,Mo etc. Yeah but Fimogen will forever be the best. Hehe. Anyway along with the one shot! I never really written smut before,so um..yeah bear with me here.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Degrassi.

* * *

''So you and Eli are just friends?''

The over excitement in my voice might have given it away despite the fact that I was the one who set them up. Imogen and Eli were a good pairing,but my intentions were different. I wanted her for myself,and I know what you're thinking 'why would you set someone up,but then like them?' It was all part of my plan,she would never get the idea that I have a crush on her. She would never agree to it,anyway she's not even lesbian..or so my gaydar tells me.

Imogen nodded stirring her smoothie slowly but a smile was still planted on her tanned face. Her hairs were tied in two knots on her head,and her glasses where slightly crooked,but it made everything about her face look better. Imogen exhaled deeply as she leaned over and took a sip,as did I. Waiting for her answer,I shot her an 'Eli smirk' before she finally budged. ''Yes,and its better that way.'' Imogen giggled before taking another sip. Licking her lips,her shoulders lifted up in a shrug. ''So don't play matchmaker anymore.'' She pointed at me narrowing her eyes into tiny slits before bursting into a fit of giggles. I rolled my eyes before rummaging through my purse deviously.

''So you might not need this..?'' I said as I pulled out a red silk mini dress type thing and her brown orbs dilated. She snatched it away making sure no one was watching outside of the dot and she looked at it in surprise. ''I thought even after a while,you guys might have gotten sexually active.'' I shrugged and a small blush appeared on her face,something that was very rare. She crumpled it up in her hands and stuffed it into her purse knowingly.

''You sneaky girl!''She pointed at me and I shrugged with a small smile on my face. ''Hmm,maybe this might come in handy..'' She trailed off and I cocked my eyebrow in her direction. ''On one of our seducing missions!'' She grinned and I gulped down the last of my smoothie before licking my lips,for other reasons.

''Yeah.''

**x-x-x**

It was 9:00 and I stared at my watch sighing slightly. Imogen called me saying that she was coming over,I didn't understand why but when it comes to Imogen then im perfectly fine with her being with me,alone,slightly in the dark. Not like I was going to do anything freaky,no. All it would do is become awkward between us,and that wasn't on my checklist. I got it,Imogen doesn't like me,she's to hard for that and she was really into Eli,so she can't be lesbian. Bisexual maybe..

No,don't think like that!

A ring on the doorbell caused me to jump and I almost sprinted to the door opening it. As she walked in I was panting heavily and she laughed at my tired state. ''Did you run a marathon?''She joked and I shrugged taking a deep breath and plopping myself on my bed. I shot her a smile as she sat beside me,purse in hand,

''You know what they say,stay fit or regret looking ugly.''

''Who says that?''

I laughed but shook my head. ''Nobody.'' Then I glanced at her purse,which was held tightly under her grip. She never really cared about her personal stuff being out in the open,I figured that out the hard way. Imogen set it down before grinning at me deviously..more like suggestively if you ask me.

''I'm going to the bathroom,wait for me?'' She cocked an eyebrow before standing up and walking to the bathroom.

I wonder what could she be doing for so long..uh. She walked out and wore a slightly fitted red silk transparent dress...the lingerie I gave her this morning. My mouth gaped as I took sight of her,it was transparent and she wore nothing under. N-O-T-H-I-N-G.

I gulped down a waterfall as she walked toward me. ''Imogen..?'' I started but she hovered over me smiling. ''What are you doing?'' I asked and a frown spread on her lips and I mentally slapped myself for making her think im not interested, I am,its Imogen! After a split second Imogen's devious smile appeared once again,and I felt myself shift into gear.

''I had this schoolgirl crush on you.'' I muttered and Imogen still stayed in her sexy position.

''Me too.''She responds and I stop myself,her too? Really?

''Where do we go from here?''I asked slightly skeptical but Imogen starts unbuttoning my blouse. I muttered words under my breath as she sets me down in a laying position,with her sitting on my waist.

''I hope im not to heavy.'' She giggled nervously and I shook my head.

''Like water.'' I compared and Imogen nodded slowly before trashing the blouse to side and staring at my chest. ''I-I never done this before..with a girl.'' I confessed and Imogen grinned at me.

''Me either.'' She shrugged then her hand slid down to the button of my jeans before slowly sliding them off. I felt my face get hot as her fingers trailed up to my bra unclasping it swiftly. ''Relax.'' She whispered in my ear and I nodded in response. She leaned down and her lips traced circles on my breast and I let out an embarrassed yet lustful gasp. I involuntarily arched my back as she toyed with my red swollen flesh. I couldn't believe this was happening,am I dreaming? I had experience with sexy dreams like this before..

As she leaned up staring at my flushed face,her fingers creeped down to my red lacy underwear that laid damp. Sliding it off,immediately she rubbed me agonizingly slow and in response I let out a loud moan. Then I felt a pair of fingers sliding into me and I gasped at the rush that flowed through my body. Again Imogen leaned down and sucked on my nipples furiously. ''I-imogen..''I started. Is this ethical?

Her tongue moved up to the shell of my ear until taking a turn down to my lower body,her fingers pumping into my faster. I gasped as her tongue flicked back and forth as I panted heavily. When she looked up I gave her a flushed smile and she reciprocated it. I kind of had the idea that I was a rebound but right now all I see is Imogen going oral on me. She kissed me deeply and I can taste myself on her lips before I switched us around,so I was on top of her. She gave me an innocent look until I shed her lingerie off and stared at her bare body.

She was perfect.

She sat up grinning at me and I sat on her waist,moving slowly. A moan escaped her wet lips and I moved faster,gnawing on my lower lip. I leaned down an-

_RINNNG_

''Shoot.'' Imogen muttered and I gave her a weak smile.

''I kind of invited Eli.'' I admitted and her eyes widen. ''I didn't know we were going to do this! I just thought we were going to watch a movie..'' I trailed off and she sighed. ''You stay here,I'll invite him in.'' I gave her a look before putting on my bathroom and running to the door opening it swiftly.

''I invited Adam,'' Eli started as he walked in. ''-but he was to busy getting ready for his date with Clare.'' Eli said smiling and I raised an eyebrow at him.

''He's going on a date with Clare?'' I snorted and Eli realized his mistake.

''No,Clare's helping him get ready for his date.''

''Oh,that would have been major betrayal.'' Imogen peaked out of the darkness and I took in her appearance,she wore her regular clothing.

''Nah,Adam knows I still have the hots for Clare.'' Eli responded sitting on the couch carelessly and he looked at the movie in his hands before sniffing the air. ''Why does it smell like sex and sweat?'' He joked and I tensed up.

''Fiona,you have sex hair.'' He pointed to me laughing and I took the nearest comb,fixing it quickly. ''What did you guys do till I came?'' He asked and I glanced at Imogen.

''You know,the usual.''

''Yeah,the usual.''

Eli looked at us but shrugged anyway and put in the movie. ''now,are we going to watch this or not?''

We smile as we sat beside eachother on the couch. What Eli didn't know was the intimate situation we were in right now. She secretly held my hand tighter as we continued to started watching the opening credits.

This will be interesting.

* * *

**TA-DA. I'M NOT REALLY PROUD OF THIS..but whatever. har har.  
**


End file.
